


Attainment

by seasaltslumber (93rdfragment)



Series: Triumph [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family, LGBTQ Themes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/seasaltslumber
Summary: Snippet of the domestic life between Lee Taeyong and Nakamoto Yuka. (transgender au)





	Attainment

_It was worth it. After all the hardships, it_ is _worth it._

Nakamoto Yuka breathes the words in, lips smiling, and exhales the negative thoughts out. There are things she has let go in the past and things she will let go in the future. This is one of the things she will never let go. This little baby in her arms will never part with her. She kisses the top of his head with a gentleness and eagerness built up for years.

“I hope you’re dreaming of good things, Jaemin.” She whispers like a prayer. When she sits upright, there’s a body that sidles up next to her. She rests her body against the other. “Is dinner ready?”

Lee Taeyong hums in response, pressing his lips against the side of her head. He reaches an arm out to let his fingers caress Jaemin’s cheek. “I can hold onto him while you eat. Or do you want to eat together while Jaemin is in his crib?”

“You sound like you want to spend some more time with me.” Yuka moves an arm from underneath the baby to pinch Taeyong’s cheek. “My husband is so cute.”

Taeyong laughs softly, cheeks a little red. “I want to spend time with both of you. Let’s put Jaemin in his crib and move him beside us.”

They both make their way out of the bedroom and into the dining area. Yuka places Jaemin in his portable crib, admiring the rainbow of colors surrounding the baby. She had been very adamant to all their friends and family that they are not going to limit their presents to so-called boy colors and toys. Her baby will not experience that. She hadn’t when she was still younger, still a different person than who she is today, so it will go with her son as well.

Dinner is eaten in hushed conversations and sprinkled generously with Yuka’s flirting. Years of being together and going through many ups and downs, Yuka is never going to stop flirting with her husband and Taeyong is never going to stop getting flustered over his wife. Taeyong whines, “Our baby is going to grow up as a flirt. Jaemin is going to be a heartbreaker just like his mother.”

“You mean just like his mothers. Chungha and I are both heartbreakers.” Yuka grins before looking fondly at Jaemin. “Your father is being generous. He’s a heartbreaker as well. All your parents are heartbreakers, Jaemin. You’re going to have a very fun and lovely life ahead of you.”

Taeyong smiles as he watches Yuka clear up the table before moving next to Jaemin’s crib again and humming softly. He can understand how she keeps getting drawn to their baby. He understands it so perfectly that he moves towards them. Jaemin is the missing piece to both of their dreams, their hearts. Jaemin is the embodiment of their triumph over life’s difficulties. Yuka smiles brightly at him and he can’t help but kiss her and whisper, “You and Jaemin...you are my life.”

The declaration earns Taeyong a raised eyebrow and a generous smile before a sweet kiss on the lips. They stare at each other, smiling, until Jaemin starts to squirm and cry. Yuka turns her attention back to their baby, gently rocking the crib. She turns her head slightly to speak to Taeyong. "Come on, Tae. Leave the dishes for tomorrow. Let's sleep with Jaemin."

It's incredibly easy for Taeyong to be convinced when he looks at Yuka and Jaemin. They look so captivating even against the backdrop of their apartment. The desire to always be with them and keep them close to him is so strong. He pretends to sigh in resignation, "As you wish."

"Come on then." Yuka motions for Taeyong to carry Jaemin. When he does, she carries the portable crib into their bedroom. They get everything ready for the night. Yuka places the crib next to her side of the bed and Taeyong puts Jaemin in it. She gives one last adoring gaze at Jaemin before moving her gaze to Taeyong. "Get in bed and sleep. He'll be waking us up in a few hours."

As the two turn to each other in bed, Taeyong scoots closer to Yuka and places his head under hers as he embraces her. "I love you."

"I only love the son you gave me." Yuka giggles at the whine she gets. She embraces him back and kisses the top of his head. Her feelings of gratitude and love overwhelm to the point of almost crying. Despite the numerous times that Taeyong has declared his love for her, she doesn't think she'll ever get over the happiness it brings her. It feels so good each and every time. "I love Jaemin and I love you. More than all the things and all the people in this world. I love you both."

The night passes calmly as they sleep. Jaemin wakes them two times but it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work on expanding this au. I might write about how yutae got together or their life with Jaemin after this part. If you want more of this au, leave a comment or kudos. I just want to know if there are people who are actually interested. :)


End file.
